


Prorrogação

by KaernkOfRivia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/pseuds/KaernkOfRivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse McCree tinha alguns motivos para achar que o homem misterioso conhecido como "Reaper" não era tão ruim assim.</p><p>† McReaper †</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Empate

Dorado estava vazia e silenciosa àquela hora da noite. As festas tinham se encerrado, as pessoas estavam aquecidas em suas camas confortáveis, sem saber o tipo de coisa que estava acontecendo em uma parte um pouco mais afastada da cidade. Aqueles que acordassem com o barulho fechariam as janelas, evitando interferir no que quer que esteja acontecendo lá fora. Era noite de vento, um tipo de brisa fria que carrega os sussurros dos mortos, espalhando os doces e as flores coloridas pelas ruas. Flores que agora se juntavam a cartuchos de balas que tilintavam em contato com o asfalto após o som alto de cada disparo.

Uma figura negra, encapuzada, desviava-se com destreza, evitando os projeteis com uma facilidade admirável, como se tudo aquilo não passasse de uma dança cujos passos ele conhecia muito bem… E, de fato, a verdade não estava longe disso. Aos olhos dele cada movimento do homem que atirava era perfeitamente previsível, porque o autointitulado Reaper conhecia Jesse McCree melhor do que o cowboy imaginava.

McCree não fazia ideia de quem era de fato o homem em quem estava atirando. Ouvira apenas o básico dos outros agentes da Overwatch… Então tudo o que sabia era que Reaper era um mercenário psicopata trabalhando para Talon, aparentemente com a missão de eliminar os agentes da Overwatch. Uma missão na qual ele talvez fosse bem sucedido se não tomassem o devido cuidado. O homem se movia como um fantasma, apenas um espectro negro flutuando para longe, tentando se manter o mais distante possível de McCree. Jesse bufou, exasperado. Não podia deixar aquele criminoso fugir, ele estava carregando no interior da capa um pendrive contendo informações importantes, se aquilo caísse em mãos erradas… Jesse não tinha a menor ideia do que ia acontecer, mas Winston deixara bem claro que não seria uma boa coisa.

Era uma prioridade. Deixá-lo escapar era impensável. McCree não parou nem mesmo quando precisou recarregar a arma, tirando um punhado de balas do bolso e colocando no revolver sem olhar o que fazia, porque não podia perder o seu alvo de vista. Quando a ultima bala deslizou de seus dedos para o encaixe de metal ele preparou-se para atirar. Não podia errar daquela vez. Respirou fundo, deteve-se por um momento e mirou alguns centímetros para a esquerda, lembrando-se da tendência do antigo revolver de puxar para o lado. Era um cálculo automático para ele, não ia errar.

O problema não era o calculo. O problema eram as variáveis, e ele tinha considerado a maioria delas. Velocidade do adversário, impacto, vento… Tudo. Exceto uma bola rolando pela rua e uma criança, que não devia ter mais do que quatro ou cinco anos, correndo atrás da mesma com um sorriso largo, sem ter a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo ao redor. Um alvo perfeito.

McCree sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias. Já tinha feito muitas coisas das quais não se orgulhava na vida, todo o tempo na Deadlock entrava nessa lista, mas matar uma criança inocente era algo que o deixaria sem sono por dias. Seria uma ferida particularmente profunda em sua alma. Ele pensou em virar o rosto, não querendo ver o que ia acontecer. Não queria a imagem do corpinho estirado no asfalto tingido de carmesim.

Não era justo que uma criança fosse receber a bala que ele tinha disparado para atingir um psicopata.

O que aconteceu foi tão rápido que McCree mal teve tempo para entender o que seus olhos estavam vendo. Reaper tinha desaparecido do lugar onde estava, envolto naquela fumaça negra fantasmagórica, e por um instante Jesse pensou que ele tinha aproveitado aquela oportunidade para escapar. Era o que esperava que ele fizesse, porque nada era melhor para um vilão do que o momento de hesitação do mocinho. Era sempre assim que eles escapavam nos filmes, não era?

Mas Reaper não tinha sumido de vista, ele tinha reaparecido mais perto, enquanto o corpo voltava a se solidificar. A bala o atravessou, o ceifeiro deixou escapar um gemido doloroso, mas não se moveu. Fez-se um instante longo de silêncio, o tempo que a criança levou para entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer e olhar para cima, assustada por estar tão próxima a aquela figura assombrosa. Mas não assustada o bastante pra correr ou chorar. Ergueu uma das mãozinhas em direção à máscara branca e abriu um sorriso, como se quisesse tocá-la. A reação de Reaper era um mistério por trás da máscara branca, mas a de McCree era óbvia. Não podia estar mais surpreso com o que estava presenciando.

— _Vá para casa._

As palavras foram sussurradas em espanhol, baixo demais para que McCree pudesse ouvir ou sequer perceber que o ceifeiro falava. A criança pareceu confusa por um instante, enquanto Reaper recuperava a bola com uma mão e lançava-a na direção de onde a criança tinha vindo, fazendo-a ir correndo atrás, sendo recepcionada por uma mãe de olhar desesperado, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, o alivio claro quando ela abraçou aquela criança. Ela já tinha se convencido que tinha perdido um filho no momento em que parou diante da porta aberta, mas ali estava ele. Inteiro. Protegido pela própria Morte.

Jesse se distraiu por um momento com a cena. Sentia-se culpado, sabia que teria sido responsável por aquela morte, e ainda não conseguia entender o que levara Reaper a usar o próprio corpo de escudo para proteger aquela criança. Ele não parecia esse tipo de pessoa... Ele não era um mercenário, um psicopata que trabalhava para uma organização terrorista? Os planos dele não eram de causar mais dor e sofrimento à humanidade? O que havia de diferente naquela criança?

Ele voltou o olhar para onde a morte deveria estar parada, mas ele não estava mais lá. Tinha aproveitado o momento para tentar fugir. McCree se aproximou do ponto onde ele estivera parado segundos atrás, vendo uma mancha de sangue escuro no asfalto. Um rastro na calçada lhe indicava a direção para a qual ele teria ido. Não precisou pensar, seguiu a trilha de sangue sem olhar uma segunda vez para os civis. Ainda tinha uma missão a cumprir.

Encontrou-o encostado em uma parede alguns metros a diante, parcialmente escondido por um pilar, mas as roupas pretas se destacavam demais no ambiente claro. A mão na lateral do corpo indicava o local exato em que a bala o atravessara, era um milagre que ele ainda estivesse se movendo naquelas condições. McCree sabia como era levar um tiro, a dor era terrível, o choque paralisante. Mas Reaper encontrara forças para permanecer de pé, mesmo que aquele sangue estranhamente escuro manchasse as garras de suas luvas.

Ele ouviu os passos de McCree. A mão livre, do lado em que o corpo estava ferido, ergueu-se com aquela shotgun tão misteriosa e sinistra quanto seu dono, o dedo no gatilho, firme. Ele não hesitaria em atirar, ele lutaria pela própria vida — se é que aquela existência fantasmagórica podia ser chamada assim — até o momento que fosse realmente impossível se levantar de novo. Não importava quantas vezes ele tivesse de morrer até isso acontecer. Mais uma vez McCree hesitou.

O _cowboy_ tinha sido treinado para executar um serviço até o fim, custe o que custar. Fora ensinado por um homem que estava disposto a sujar as mãos com o sangue de muitos inocentes, sacrificar soldados sob seu comando sem sequer pensar duas vezes, se isso pudesse trazer um resultado positivo mais para frente. Mas Jesse não era como seu mentor. Talvez fosse um péssimo pupilo, porque aquele era o tipo de lição que ele não conseguia manter em mente. Seu coração era mais forte que aqueles anos de ensinamentos.

Ele guardou o revolver, sabendo o risco que corria ao fazê-lo, e esperando que fosse o suficiente para que Reaper desistisse de atirar nele. Talvez fosse morrer agora, um belo tiro na cabeça que espalharia seu cérebro no chão... Mas teria merecido isso, e ao menos iria em relativa paz por não ter sido covarde o bastante pra atirar em alguém que tinha se ferido por um motivo bom. Na verdade Jesse começava até a pensar que havia alguma esperança para aquela criatura sombria, um coração debaixo de toda a escuridão.

O silêncio foi longo e tento. A máscara tornava impossível saber o que se passava na cabeça de Reaper enquanto continuava apontando a arma para McCree, mas Jesse quase podia ouvir as engrenagens funcionando na cabeça do outro homem. Ele estava tentando decidir se apertar aquele gatilho era mesmo a melhor opção no momento. O psicopata estava _hesitando_.

No fim, após alguns minutos, ele finalmente deixou a arma cair no chão. O som do metal contra o chão fazendo o coração de Jesse voltar a bater, aliviado, e ele voltou a respirar — nem sequer tinha notado o momento em que deixara de fazê-lo, tensão podia fazer isso com um homem. O inesperado tinha acontecido. A Morte escolhera deixá-lo vivo.

— Por quê?

A voz rouca, baixa, tão sinistra quanto o resto dele, soou por baixo da máscara branca e inexpressiva. Era uma boa pergunta, uma para qual Jesse não tinha certeza da resposta. Sorriu para o outro, como se por um momento não fossem inimigos, como se não tivessem acabado de tentar matar um ao outro. Ele era esse tipo de pessoa afinal.

— Uma vida por outra.

Reaper não disse nada, ele apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente. É claro que considerava o mais novo um completo imbecil por aquela escolha. Como era possível que após todo o tempo de treinamento, as missões que fizeram juntos, tudo que enfiara na cabeça oca dele, McCree tivesse escolhido ignorar. Se estivesse na posição dele teria atirado sem hesitar.

Era o que dizia a si mesmo, mas suas shotguns permaneciam no chão e  Jesse McCree ainda estava vivo o suficiente para sorrir como um idiota para alguém que certamente era um inimigo dele, da Overwatch, da paz.

— Vai se arrepender dessa decisão no futuro.  
— Eu duvido. — Respondeu com confiança, as duas mãos na cintura, uma pose digna de um herói de filme. Exagerado. — Porque da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos a minha bala vai acertá-lo pelo motivo certo.

Era estranho ouvir uma ameaça tão real em um tom de voz tão leve. Qualquer pessoa ouvindo poderia acreditar que McCree estava apenas brincando ao dizer aquilo, era o que o tom dele informava. Os olhos, no entanto, contavam uma história diferente. O mais novo não estava exatamente contente com o desenrolar da situação, mas ele tinha seguido o coração ao invés da razão. Tudo que Gabriel Reyes tinha ensinado a **não** fazer. Era um péssimo pupilo mesmo.

O cowboy se aproximou enquanto Reaper remoia aqueles pensamentos. Enfiou a mão no bolso de seu casaco longo e encontrou sem esforço o pendrive que tinha sido o motivo de todo aquele alvoroço. Tinha intenção de recuar o mais rápido que pudesse, mas a mão de Reaper fechou-se em seu pescoço com uma força sobrenatural, erguendo-o do chão um pouco.

A falta de ar era certamente incômoda, McCree nem conseguiu falar para emitir um protesto, surpreso. Não sabia de onde vinha toda aquela força, principalmente quando sabia que Reaper ainda deveria estar sentindo a dor da bala. O olhar baixou. Ele não estava mais cobrindo o ferimento... E não havia mais sangue nas roupas negras, cada gota parecia ter sido reabsorvida pela pele dele, se tal coisa fosse possível. Ele estava recuperado.

Reaper não precisava de armas para matá-lo. Um pouco mais de força e poderia quebrar o pescoço do cowboy com uma mão só, Jesse tinha certeza disso, e sentiu o amargor do arrependimento. Tinha feito uma escolha errada, pagaria por ela... Mas usou o que ainda tinha de força para quebrar o pendrive em sua mão. Não voltaria com ele para seus companheiros, mas também não o deixaria cair nas mãos erradas. O gesto não passou despercebido para o mercenário.

Quando Jesse começava a ver manchas brancas o aperto em seu pescoço finalmente afrouxou, Reaper o soltou de tal forma que o homem caiu sentado no chão, uma mão acariciando o pescoço, os lábios entreabertos enquanto tentava puxar o ar para seus pulmões com desespero. E em algum momento de tudo isso Reaper tinha desaparecido mais uma vez, engolido pelas sombras. Ninguém tinha vencido, mas os dois estavam vivos. Um empate no placar.

Jesse ainda sentia o aperto no pescoço; um fantasma do que sentira agora a pouco, mas ainda estava ali, bem presente. Sentia a área quente e dolorida, e passou a mão a tempo de perceber o sangue seco. O sangue de Reaper manchava seu pescoço, cobrindo temporariamente as marcas que as garras tinham deixado. Agora podia dizer que tinha visto a morte de perto.

Olhara nos olhos dela e tinha sobrevivido para contar. Uma história que tinha certeza que ninguém ia acreditar. Reaper o deixando viver? Improvável, impossível. E no entanto tinha acontecido. Talvez estivessem errados sobre ele. Quaisquer que fossem os motivos dele pra fazer o que fazia, ele não era realmente o psicopata que acreditavam. Havia algo de bom nele. A sombra não podia existir se não houvesse ao menos um pouco de luz.

 — McCree! Como está se saindo na missão?

Era a voz animada de Tracer no comunicador. O cowboy levou a mão a orelha, apertando gentilmente o dispositivo para que ela pudesse lhe ouvir quando falasse. Estranhamente manteve seu tom divertido ao falar.

— Reaper escapou, mas consegui recuperar o pendrive... — Olhou os pedaços espalhados do mesmo. Não achava que tivesse concerto para aquilo, não naquele estado. — Só que ele foi destruído no processo. Vou voltar para a base imediatamente. 

Não havia nenhum motivo especifico para que ele permanecesse nas ruas de Dorado, na verdade achava que era melhor desaparecer o quanto antes. Não queria ver os olhares de medo ou raiva no rosto das pessoas quando o sol aparecesse. E, acima de tudo, não queria correr o risco de ser reconhecido como um agente da Overwatch. O descanso poderia ficar para quando estivesse longe dali. Apressou-se em direção ao ponto de extração. 


	2. 1 x 0

A fumaça negra deslocava-se em grande velocidade até o ponto desejado, uma torre quase no meio da cidadezinha, onde as sombras conseguiam espaço o suficiente para escondê-lo. O corpo tornou-se sólido em questão de segundos, acordando as corujas que estavam usando o lugar como casa durante o dia. Elas viraram as cabeças em gesto de curiosidade, encarando-o, embora sem parecer considerá-lo uma ameaça. Um presságio da Morte conhecia outro, foi o que Reaper pensou, antes de encolher-se contra uma das paredes, tentando se manter o mais oculto possível, mas tendo uma visão da rua devido a um buraco na parede de tijolos.

Aquele lugar estava abandonado há tento tempo que não havia sinal de humanos em lugar nenhum. Exceto, é claro, pelos membros da Overwatch, atraídos até ali pelo mesmo motivo que ele. Os segredos ocultos naquela cidade que parecia saída de um conto de fadas, localizada na Alemanha. Em um mundo moderno, com prédios brilhantes de metal e luzes para todos os lados, aquele lugar era uma verdadeira antiguidade, e talvez só existisse ainda por todo mundo ter esquecido dela. A floresta ao redor escondia bem o lugar afinal.

O silêncio já era esperado, embora fosse terrivelmente tedioso permanecer ali por muito tempo. Ainda assim ele ficou, sem mover um músculo sequer, os ouvidos atentos a qualquer som ao redor, do farfalhar das folhas até o som de pisadas. Um sorriso apareceu nos lábios do ceifador quando ouviu os passos, pesados demais para pertencem a qualquer animal. Uma equipe inteira, seis pessoas, algumas mais pesadas que outras, o que denunciava o uso de armaduras ou membros feitos de metal. Só existia um grupo feito de tantos desajustados: Overwatch.

Não demorou muito para que um deles entrasse em seu campo de visão. Alguém que ele não conhecia, uma menina de cabelos castanhos usando uma roupa tão justa que o fazia lembrar-se da WidowMaker, embora a da menina não tivesse aquele decote generoso que a sniper usava. Mascava chiclete, fazendo uma bola rosa entre os lábios de tempo em tempo, e Reaper nem viu em que momento uma de suas armas apareceu em sua mão. Sentiu uma vontade indescritível de acertar aquela bola de chiclete, ver o que aconteceria com os lábios suaves da menina quando a atingisse, mesmo a aquela distância. Estilhaços podiam fazer um trabalho muito bonito com o rosto de alguém.

Não ouvia o que ela dizia, mas entre uma bola e outra de chiclete ela parecia estar murmurando alguma coisa, como se estivesse irritada. Talvez uma briga com o resto da equipe, ou só estava entediada de ter de ficar procurando alguma coisa nas ruínas da cidade. Ela encontrou algumas pedras planas o suficiente para que pudesse se sentar, cruzando as pernas e esticando as mãos acima da cabeça. Um alvo perfeito o suficiente para ele ter lamentado não trazer a sniper de pele colorida naquela missão. A menina já estaria morta a aquela altura.

Não demorou muito para que mais alguém aparecesse. O som das esporas deixava claro quem era, mesmo antes que ele entrasse no campo de visão do ceifador. A figura mascarada sentiu uma ligeira tensão no corpo, os dedos pareciam formigar, a respiração – que era mais um reflexo do que uma necessidade – agitando-se aos poucos. Seu coração nem sempre batia, mas naquele momento ele podia senti-lo. Era uma agitação estranha. Queria matá-lo. Desejava muito apertar o gatilho naquele momento... Mas não adiantaria de muita coisa a aquela distância.

Respirou fundo — ou o mais próximo disso que podia com aquele corpo — e aguardou. Não podia ouvir o que diziam dali, mas podia tentar adivinhar pela forma como os lábios deles se moviam. Leitura labial era uma habilidade muito útil.

— Não é tão chato assim. Vamos, pode ser divertido! — McCree até sorriu, tentando convencer a companheira. — Nem toda missão da Overwatch envolve lutas, sabe? Às vezes...

Reaper não conseguiu compreender o que vinha depois, Jesse estava falando mais rápido e movia o rosto para o outro lado ao olhar o ambiente ao redor. A menina parecia ouvi-lo com atenção. A vontade de puxar o gatilho pareceu maior dessa vez, mas Reaper manteve isso sob controle. Não podia colocar tudo a perder daquele jeito, precisava das informações. Se eles encontrassem o que ele estava procurando o trabalho seria mais fácil, poderia apenas roubar direto das mãos da Overwatch. Ainda poderia absorver suas almas no processo. Uma a menos no imenso débito que a Organização tinha consigo.

"Reaper?” A voz conhecida, com aquele doce sotaque francês, chegou a ele através do comunicador que usava. O efeito era incômodo, quase como se a mulher estivesse atrás dele, sussurrando ao pé do ouvido com aquela voz que era um doce veneno. Uma voz que o fazia sentir-se enojado, embora não tivesse certeza do motivo. “Algum progresso na missão?”

— Paciência. Overwatch está aqui...

A voz dele sempre soava rouca, quase como se estivesse falhando, e tinha aquele efeito sombrio, como um eco vindo do além projetado nos lábios de um cadáver. Era baixo o suficiente para que ninguém mais o ouvisse, embora WidowMaker talvez tivesse um pouco de dificuldade em ouvi-lo também. Não que a atiradora já não estivesse acostumada com isso, mantinha o volume do comunicador bem alto quando precisava falar com ele.

“Não se distraía. Não pode perder o foco dessa vez, Talon não aceitará outro fracasso.”

O ceifador grunhiu por um momento e escolheu não responder a mulher de pele azulada, não achava que valia a pena tocar naquele assunto de novo. Ocultara o real motivo de sua falha, seu orgulho não permitia que dissesse que falhara porque se distraíra protegendo uma criança e que fora roubado por aquele _cowboy_ idiota. Além disso, seria como dar mais uma arma para que colocassem na cabeça dele depois, e Reaper não tinha essa intenção. Não era um idiota e sabia que cada falha teria uma consequência.

Embora ele não se lembrasse exatamente dessas consequências. Algo no fundo de sua mente dizia que não seria algo agradável. Tinha aquela sensação incômoda de quando se está esquecendo alguma coisa, mas quanto mais tentava lembrar, mais distante parecia a recordação. Teria mais sorte em capturar fumaça com as mãos do que em se lembrar daquilo que sua mente tentava ocultar. Tentou voltar a se focar no momento, não podia ficar divagando.

— Jesse! — Era a voz da doutora. Em algum lugar da memória tentou relembrar o codinome que ela usava... Mercy. — Encontramos alguma coisa!

McCree ficou de pé rapidamente e sorriu para Hana mais uma vez antes de se afastar, erguendo um pouco a aba do chapéu para conseguir ver melhor o que havia a sua frente, até que estivesse perto o bastante da loira para ver a que ela se referia. Parecia apenas um monte de sucata; pedaços de metal empilhados de qualquer jeito e cobertos de musgo, tornando difícil entender o que era, pelo menos até que chegassem perto o bastante. McCree assoviou.

— Quem diria que realmente existiriam Omnics nesse lugar. Nem parece que a tecnologia chegou aqui.

— Winston acredita que alguns tenham buscado refúgio aqui, era mais difícil rastreá-lo nessa área. — Ela se abaixou pra ver as peças mais de perto. Cobertas de musgo e enferrujadas, como era de se esperar, mas dava pra ver o modelo. Não era algo criado para o combate, talvez levá-lo fosse um desperdício de tempo. Mas iam continuar procurando por algo que pudessem usar no futuro. — Vou precisar da sua força emprestada.

— Pode deixar comigo. —Moveu o ombro, sentindo certa tensão na área onde a carne se juntava ao metal, antes de tentar erguer os escombros que mantinham o velho robô aprisionado. Precisou de mais força do que esperava para fazer aquilo, mas conseguiu finalmente jogar aquele monte de lixo para o lado. Quase na mesma hora uma luz vermelha se acendeu no visor. — Merda...

Um minuto de silêncio, McCree estava pronto para pegar seu revólver antiquado, Mercy parecia ter parado de respirar, tensa. Existia a grande possibilidade daquela máquina, mesmo não sendo feita com armamento, tentar atacá-los de alguma forma. Estava parada há muito tempo e não tinha como descobrir qual era sua programação anterior, talvez tivessem acabado de acordar algo perigoso.

Os membros enferrujados tentaram se movimentar, muito lentamente, produzindo um ruído irritante que deixava claro suas atuais limitações. Talvez pudesse ser inofensivo afinal. Não devia conseguir resistir a ser levado e desmontado por Torbjörn para ser analisado. Mercy não disse nada, mas assentiu quando percebeu os olhos castanhos de Jesse voltados em sua direção. Precisavam agir com cautela.

Ouviram um som semelhante a um bipe, baixo e lento, e foi suficiente para que cada pêlo do corpo de Jesse se arrepiasse. Tinha quase certeza do que aquilo significava e não era um bom sinal. Não pensou duas vezes antes de empurrar Angela para a mesma direção em que deixara Hana, sinalizando para que ela se afastasse o mais rápido que pudesse. A médica não disse nada e não precisou perguntar, agarrando uma das mãos da mais nova e abrindo suas asas metálicas, dando um impulso e avançando para longe daquela área, entrando em uma rua lateral e continuando a correr, sem ter a menor ideia de qual seria a área de impacto, mas não queria arriscar.

McCree estava pronto a correr também, mas para o lado oposto. Havia um time inteiro ali, não podia deixar que os outros acabassem presos no meio de uma explosão sem saber o que iria atingi-los. O visor daquela unidade enferrujada agora exibia números vermelhos em contagem regressiva. Reaper agiu o mais rápido que pôde, unindo os braços a frente do corpo em um abraço gélido, antes do corpo dissolver-se completamente, reaparecendo há uma boa distância, em um lugar quase tão alto quanto a torre, olhando para baixo em busca de uma rota segura. Poderia se esgueirar pelas sombras das ruínas, torcendo para não encontrar ninguém da Overwatch no meio do caminho.

Pulou, sentindo nos joelhos o impacto de seu peso contra o chão, um desagradável choque, uma dor que durou somente um segundo antes que ele começasse a correr. Seus passos o mais silenciosos que podia, logo completamente abafados quando ouviu o som conhecido as esporas das botas de Jesse, a voz do _cowboy_ enquanto ele gritava para que os companheiros de equipe se afastassem. Colou-se a uma parede, mesclando-se com a sombra, pouco antes de uma mulher imensa de cabelo rosa passar por ele, permanecendo com o corpo rígido feito uma tábua enquanto esperava que ela desaparecesse de vista.

McCree foi o próximo a passar, embora tenha dado alguns passos e parado, olhando para trás. Os olhos castanhos exibiam desconfiança ao encarar aquela sombra. A cidade era cheia de sombras, como era de se esperar, mas havia algo especifico naquele canto que o incomodava. Sentia-se observado e ao olhar para o canto escuro ele tinha a impressão que aquela escuridão era mais negra do que as outras. Algo que talvez só fizesse sentido para ele. Reaper se manteve imóvel, a máscara oculta nas trevas, mas sentia aquele olhar em si, porque o _cowboy_ estava olhando diretamente para ele. Talvez fossem os instintos. Algumas coisas aprendidas na Blackwatch nunca seriam esquecidas, não importava quanto tempo passasse ou o quanto Jesse McCree tentasse ocultar isso com sorrisos idiotas e piadinhas.

Eram retalhos do mesmo tecido.

O pensamento soou estranho para Reaper, como se não lhe pertencesse. Uma ligeira dor de cabeça acompanhou o pensamento, pouco antes de ouvir o inicio da explosão. Jesse xingou em voz alta enquanto o chão estremecia ao redor deles, cedendo quase abaixo dos pés de McCree. Não houve tempo para reação, ele apenas se sentiu cair, convencido de que seria doloroso quando sentisse o chão abaixo de seu corpo... Mas tudo que sentiu foi um puxão. Algo puxou seu braço metálico com uma força impressionante, jogando-o de volta para o solo. Não foi menos doloroso e ele precisou de um momento para entender. Vira as sombras se movendo e a escuridão com garras metálicas...

A cidade parou de tremer, o efeito da autodestruição tinha acabado rápido. McCree continuou deitado no chão, olhando na direção onde pensava ter visto as sombras se moverem. Nada. Não havia nada ali, a escuridão já não parecia tão escura assim. Olhou ao redor, buscando por qualquer sinal daquele fantasma que já conhecia.

— Reaper?

Nenhuma resposta, nenhum movimento ao redor. Parecia realmente estar sozinho ali, embora achasse improvável. Seus sentidos não eram tão confiáveis naquela hora, se sentia um pouco tonto pelo impacto e pela adrenalina que ainda não havia desaparecido de seu corpo. Na verdade sentira que a dose até aumentara.

— Eu sei que está em algum lugar por ai! — Falou mais alto, querendo ter certeza que o outro ouvia mesmo se estivesse ferido. Pôs-se de pé devagar, precisando de alguns momentos para recuperar o equilíbrio, e olhou ao redor em busca de qualquer reação. Nada. Voltou a colocar o chapéu, sem notar que um pouco de sangue escorria na lateral de seu rosto. Provavelmente batera na queda. — Obrigado.

Na escuridão do buraco no chão Reaper permaneceu em silêncio, olhando para cima enquanto ouvia aquele agradecimento. Não o queria. Já estava arrependido do que tinha feito, na verdade não soube exatamente o que o levara a salvar o _cowboy_. Memória muscular ou alguma coisa assim, o corpo tinha agido sem que ele pensasse, e as consequências não seriam agradáveis. Olhou ao redor, imaginando como sairia dali sem chamar atenção, quando notou que parecia estar em algum tipo antiquado de laboratório. A pouca luz que entrava pelo buraco revelava plantas nas paredes. Por baixo da máscara Reaper sorriu. **Jackpot.** Encontrara exatamente o que a Overwatch estivera buscando.

 


End file.
